


A simple evening

by LandonRichardson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, I love Danny in a hoodie, I'm extremely bad at titles, Just some fluff really, M/M, Past relationship between Danny and Rachel, no real angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: Perhaps Danny’s evening wasn’t going to turn out quite as badly as he had envisioned
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162
Collections: H50 Writers Club Discord Challenges, Snuggles and Hammocks





	A simple evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> Part of the hammock and snuggle challenge from the H50 writers club
> 
> Please keep in mind that I am rusty at writing McDanno lol!

“Look I know that you probably won’t believe me when I say this Daniel but I am truly sorry about this but the simple fact is that Grace has an important exam at the beginning of next week and she needs to be able to study for it without any disruptions and it seems that any time she attempts to study at your house there are nothing but disruptions. It’s only for this week, you can have her for two evenings next week instead of the usual one to make up for the disappointment of not having her today but it is what it is unless of course you’re telling me that you don’t want Grace to do well in her upcoming exam?”

Danny Williams breathed out slowly, holding onto his temper by the skin of his teeth as he listened to the excuses his ex-wife was giving him to explain why their daughter Grace could no longer come over to his place for the evening even though it had been in place for two weeks and she could have easily have let him know before the actual day that Grace wouldn’t be coming.

He bit down on his lip, hard enough that he tasted blood and used the pain to bring him back from the brink. The last thing he could afford right now was to give Rachel more ammunition against him, not when she was currently holding all the cards when it came to Grace.

“You know that I want Grace to do just as well in that exam as you do Rach.” He replied, his old nickname for her escaping as he dug his nails into the palm of his hand. “But I also don’t want her to start thinking that studying is the most important thing in the world, yeah, it’s important for her to get good overall grades so she can go to a good college if she chooses that route but its just as important that she learns to relax and to be able to unwind as well. Otherwise she’ll end up burning out and I’m sure we’re both agree that we don’t want that to happen” He pointed out.

“I’m well aware of the need to relax Daniel and once she has finished the exam then she can relax and unwind to her heart’s content but this is important to her final grade so I’m sorry but she is staying put here and studying. I’m afraid that my mind is quite made up on the matter and it won’t be changing.” Rachel replied, an iciness coming to her voice which had previously been lacking, warning Danny that his ex-wife that come to the end of her limited patience with the conversation, a fact backed up by her next statement. “I have to go now, Charlie is waking up from his nap and he needs me. I’ll let Grace know that you called and perhaps she can call you back just before her bedtime if she isn’t too tired. Good night Daniel.”

Danny opened his mouth only to close it a second later when he was greeted by the sound of the dial tone indicating that Rachel had hung up on him.

“Good night to you as well Rachel.” He grumbled as he resisted the urge he had to throw the cell phone against the nearest wall and instead placed it gently and carefully down on the counter top, reminding himself that he needed the phone and couldn’t exactly afford another one at that moment in time.

He glanced to the opposite side of the kitchen, his eyes landing on the mountain of supplies which he had bought that day after work for him and Grace to enjoy on their father and daughter movie night which they had once a month, each of them taking a turn in choosing what to watch, Grace tended to choose Disney films as her choice but Danny had been picking the movies which he had watched when he was a kid and a teenager so he could share a portion of his past with his daughter.

Danny breathed out and shook his head, knowing in an instant that he couldn’t stay there that night, not if he wanted any chance of falling asleep.

He left the room, moving through the house until he reached his bedroom and entered it, not bothering to look around him as he headed over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the bottom one, rummaging through it until he found exactly what he was looking for. He pulled out his favourite blue hoodie, the one which he had since his days at college and which had the college name and logo splashed across the front of it and pulled it on, the soft material comfortable and familiar. It had always been too big on him but it had never bothered him.

He hadn’t been able to wear it since he had arrived in Hawaii due to the continuously hot weather but there had been a small cold snap which had finally made it possible. He couldn’t stop the grin which came to his face when he thought back to the reaction of Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua to the slight coldness and how both of them had bundled up as though they were at the arctic. Seeing their reactions made him all the more determined to bring all three of his teammates to New Jersey for a Christmas so they could see the snow and learn what a real cold snap felt like.

Making a mental plan to look at airline prices and to begin the negotiations with Rachel to get his week with Grace at Christmas, Danny turned and made his way to the front door, taking a moment to scoop his car and house key from the small bowl which he kept on the side table. He pulled the door open, making a move to step outside when he stopped, silently cursing as he turned and headed back into the kitchen, picking his cell phone up from where he had left it. He would have been more then happy to have gone without it but he couldn’t, not if there was a chance that Grace would be calling him on it, if he didn’t answer then she would simply worry about him and that was the last thing which he wanted

Danny was soon in his car, speeding down the familiar roads, thankful that for once the Gods were being kind to him and had made the traffic light. He pulled up outside his partner, Steve McGarrett’s house and killed the engine, staring up at the place for a moment in indecision before he shook his head and pushed the car door open, stepping out into the cool air and closed the door behind him, absently locking it out of habit.

He ignored the front door and headed over to the side gate, trying it only to find that it was locked, the discovery making him raise his eyebrow.

“Of course now he decides to lock it.” Danny muttered to himself, glancing around him to make sure that he was alone before he jumped, grabbing onto the top of the gate and swiftly scale it, making a mental note to himself to speak to his partner once again about getting better security set up at his house. Just because the man was a former Navy SEAL it didn’t mean that he was untouchable.

Danny shook his head as he headed down towards the water, veering off to the right towards the one thing which he wanted and which had brought him there that evening.

Steve’s hammock.

He had no real idea why the other man had one since Danny had never once seen his partner use it but it was something which Danny himself loved. There had always been a hammock in Danny’s life for as long as he could remember since his parents had one set up in their backyard and Danny had done the same at his house in New Jersey. He had wanted to get himself one in Hawaii but there had been little point so far since he tended to often move from house to house and Steve had one which Danny could use when he felt the need for it.

Any time he needed some peace and quiet to sort out his thoughts or he just needed to be able to sleep through the night, he would head over to Steve’s house and use the hammock. Sometimes Steve would notice him and grab one of the chairs from inside and come and sit with him, using his foot to push Danny in the hammock regardless of Danny complaining about it and other times he wouldn’t and Danny would be left alone, happy and yet slightly disappointed at the same time.

He now climbed into the empty hammock, dropping his cell phone beside him and sighed, allowing the tension in his body to ease away as the hammock slowly started to swing from side to side. The sky above him was blue and the sound of the waves were surprisingly relaxing to listen to though he was determined to never admit that fact out loud when Steve was in the vicinity of him since he doubted that the other man would ever let him forget about it if he knew the truth.

It was better to keep quiet about his change of heart about parts of Hawaii.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there for but it was long enough for the sky above him to darken, he must have drifted off to sleep at one point because the next thing he had been aware of was a familiar voice speaking from beside him.

“I didn’t expect to see you over here tonight Danno, weren’t you meant to be having your father and daughter move night with Grace tonight? God knows you’ve spoken about it enough over the past week.”

Danny blinked, tilting his head to the side to see Steve standing beside him, a question look on his face. He noted absently that the taller man was dress casually in a pair of jeans and a dark hoodie as though he was cold thought Danny noticed that Steve was still bare foot which was no surprise to him, his partner was always barefoot when he was at home, regardless of what the weather was like.

“That is exactly where I should be right now but it turns out that Grace has an exam at the beginning of next week so Rachel has decided that Grace was no longer able to come to mine tonight because she needed to study for it, even though Grace has already been studying for it for two week straight now so that left me with no plans and a free evening and a desire to be anywhere other than my house right now.” Danny admitted, turning away from his partner and the sympathetic look he knew would be on his face to focus back on the sky. Anger and disappointment rolling in his stomach. “She might allow Grace to call me before bedtime if Grace isn’t too tired so lucky me I guess.” He added bitterly, his hand curling into fists.

Steve made a sound at the back of his throat, staring at Danny for a moment before he turned and walked away from him without a word, leaving Danny staring after him in surprise before he shrugged and focused on the relaxing swinging of the hammock instead, snuggling down in it as much as he could, suddenly thankful that he had gone with his gut feeling and pulled his hoodie out of retirement.

“Here, you look like you need this.” Steve said a moment later, his voice making Danny jump as his partner suddenly appeared silently at his side, a warm looking blanket in his hand which he threw lightly over Danny.

“Thanks for this” Danny said, noticing that Steve had chosen the blanket which Danny always tended to claim as his own when he was around Steve’s for the evening to watch a game or a movie.

“You’re welcome.” Steve replied, staring at him for a moment thoughtfully before he clearly came to a decision in his mind. Danny opened his mouth to ask him what he was planning but all that escape was a squeak which he would forever deny, when Steve made a movement towards the hammock and jumped in causing it to tilt dangerously for a moment. Almost spilling the two of them out onto the ground before it settled again.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you Neanderthal?” Danny demanded.

“What does it look like I’m doing Danny? I’m getting into my hammock under the blanket because it’s cold out here tonight.” Steve told him mildly as he wrapped his arm around Danny and pulled him closer to him so that Danny found himself plastered to Steve’s side, his head resting naturally against Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if you noticed but the hammock was already taken by me Steven.” Danny couldn’t help but point out grumpily.

“And I don’t know if you’ve noticed Danny but the hammock is clearly big enough for two people to share. That was the whole reason why I got it in the first place, it looks like the store clerk was right when she assured me it would allow two people in it. We fit perfectly in here.” Steve replied, sounding almost content.

“She was probably talking about you and her rather than two men.” Danny muttered even as he snuggled closer to his partner, trying to soak up as much of his body heat as he could. 

“I doubt that” Steve replied, making Danny roll his eyes, he should have know that Steve’s super hearing would have picked up on what he had said.

“Of course she was.” Danny said, shifting slightly. “And for the record Steven the next time you jump in the hammock with me make sure you put on a pair of damn socks, your feet are like blocks of ice.” He added.

“Noted.” Steve remarked. They fell into a comfortable silence for a short while before Steve spoke again in a soft tone which Danny had only from him once or twice in the past, the same tone that always made his heart clench in his chest. “I’m sorry that your plans with Grace fell through tonight Danno. I know how much you were looking forward to spending some time with her.”

“Yeah, me too but apparently Rachel will let me have Grace for two evenings next week to make up for tonight. I’m not sure I actually believe that she’ll keep her word but if she does then maybe on one of the evenings I have her, we could come over here and hang out. It’s been a while since you’ve seen Grace after all so it might be nice. I could cook us something in the kitchen.” Danny suggested, smiling when Steve pulled his closer to him so that he was almost covering the taller man like a blanket. He resisted the urge to purr when Steve wrapped his other arm around him as his hand began stroking Danny’s back in a soothing way.

“I’d like that a lot Danny.” Steve replied, making no effort to hide his happiness from Danny. “But leave the cooking for it to me okay? I can easily fire up the grill and cook us something to eat on there. It be quicker, not that I don’t like your food because I really do but it be good to be able to spend some time with both of you together at the same time rather then you being trapped in the kitchen cooking.” He stated.

“Or” Danny countered. “I can cook and you and Grace can help me while I do it, don’t think for one moment that I haven’t noticed how limited your cooking range is, it would do you some good to be able to learn some more recipes and luckily for you, I’ve been told that I am an excellent teacher when it comes to cooking.”

“A private cooking lesson with Danny Williams hey? I would have to be crazy to say no to that offer, maybe you could start by teaching me how to do that lasagne which you make.” Steve said, suddenly blinking when Danny lifted his head up from Steve’s shoulder so he could glare at the man, resting one of his hands against Steve’s chest to support himself.

“No way.” He stated adamantly with a shake of his head as he met Steve’s blue eyes directly. “You must be out of your mind and yet it’s so like you isn’t it? You always want to sprint before you can even walk. I’m the teacher here so I’ll be the one to set the pace so we’ll be starting off slowly and building ourselves up to the big stuff.” He stated.

“I feel as though we’ve been going slow for a long time now Danny, sometimes it’s better to just jump in and see what happens.” Steve countered, the comment causing Danny to blink at him, momentarily confused by the comment.

“Are we… are we still talking about food here?” He asked uncertainly, suddenly realising how close they were to one another and how the position they were currently in wasn’t one which friends, even close friends, tending to find themselves in.

Steve stared at him for a moment, his mouth quirking up into a smile as his eyes dropped to Danny’s mouth thoughtfully but before he could say or do anything, Danny’s cell phone went off.

“Shouldn’t you be getting that Danno?” Steve asked quietly, when Danny remained frozen in place, the phone happily blaring out a pop tune which Danny didn’t recognise.

He moved, quickly grabbing at it and stared down blankly at the screen.

“It’s Grace.” He announced. “I should get this.” He added unnecessarily as he hit the connect button. “Hey Monkey, how’s your studying going?”

He listened to his daughter as she happily spoke about her day and about her studying, realising that he had settled back against Steve and was snuggling against him again as Steve continued to stroke his back, his cheek resting against the top of Danny’s hair and found himself with one thought in his head.

Perhaps his evening hadn’t turned out so badly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, it means a great deal to me


End file.
